Conversations In The Dark
by mactunes
Summary: Summary – Harry was caught prisoner with someone in somewhere dark.


Summary – Harry was caught prisoner with someone in somewhere dark.  
Category - AU / Romance / possible Mpreg  
Rating: R, maybe  
Pairings: decline to state

Disclaimer: I do not own this story of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Author's Note: bananacosmic ( http:// bananacosmic. livejournal. Com / ) (http:// www. fanfiction. net / bananacosmicgirl ) started me on this, please do view her story at  
Of Dungeons and Conversations (http :// www. cosmicuniverse. net / myfics / dungeons. php/) – take out the spaces in between.

**Conversations in the dark**

snuffling through the floor

"Where am I?"

"Stop touching my body! Get off me!"

"What? Who? Where are we?"

shuffling sounds

"You are heavy! Or rather I am too weak to support you."

"What happened?"

"Too much blood loss. Too many cuts. Too many curses."

gasps

"Wait! Let me heal you. Where is my wand?"

"You would think in your dense head that they won't leave you your weapon."

"Never mind, I can do it without the wand."

"Wandless?"

"Yes, the energy comes from inside me, that was what Madame Promfrey told me."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, found out that I was a natural healer. Let me put my hands to your heart, that is

where I will start the healing, once the heart is healed, the rest will be easier."

snuffling

"Argh! Stop groping my body! In case you can't get it right, the heart is on the top side of a body. What are you groping down there for?"

"Sorry, I can't see in the dark."

"Fine. Do your worst, I'm already worn out from the torture."

white light bubbles up from the vicinity of his heart

"What was that?"

"That is the healing energy. You will feel a tingle, and it will itch slightly."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Ouch, scratch it!"

"Don't scratch it, hold still, or I can't concentrate!"

sudden silence

"Is that better now?"

"Yes, it does. How come I didn't know that you are a Healer?"

"I asked Madame Promfrey and Professor Dumbledore to keep quiet about this. They didn't tell anyone else, except that I had to take Healer classes at St. Mungo's."

"No wonder you are not around on weekends, not even Hogsmeade weekends."

"Yes. That was the only time I can get away from classes and not be left behind in my studies."

silence

"Where are we?"

"Don't you know? What was the last thing you remember?"

"I only remembered a flash of light and then I lost consciousness. I was doing the gardening for Mrs Dursley."

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"You were captured by the Death Eaters!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and sadly, I was found out as the spy for the light."

"Is that why you were tortured almost to death?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to die?"

"I don't know. He was busy planning something."

door opened

"Drag that boy out to see the Master now. Leave the other."

door closed

silence

"Oh Harry, how will you get out of this now?"

Few hours later, a body was dragged into the room

Door banged shut, locks clinking

"Oh Harry, how are you?"

"…"

"You can't talk? Do you need some water?"

A hand grasped him

"Yes…"

shuffling sound towards the door where something was thrown into the cell before

"Here, drink this, it might help."

"Thanks…"

"Shush, don't talk now. Just rest."

A few minutes later

"Help me…"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I feel hot."

"Let me take your clothes off and cooled it down with some water."

"It is not that heat, it's the other."

"What! What did they do to you?"

"He made me drink some potions, and waited to see the effects. I won't let the potions effects showed, it was horribly hard to keep it dampen."

"WHAT?"

"Please help me now… I can't stand it anymore…"

"But… Harry… you don't know who I am…"

"I do, Professor Snape."

"Oh, Harry…"

"I like the way you say my name. Now, please help me…"

"Call me Sev…"

"Stop talking and start…"

words muffled by kissing sounds, shuffling of clothes off

"Aaaa… this is good."

"Shush… just feel…"

more kissing sounds, it got more ….

Few hours later

Door banged open

"We found two bodies here! Come here quickly!"

"Who… is… it? Mr. Weasley?"

"Ah, Harry, we are here now, you are safe, the death eaters had left, and You-Know-Who had disappeared."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Can you please check on Professor Snape? He is hurt badly."

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Get your hands off me, Weasley! I can walk by myself!"

"No, you can't, Sev, I can't heal me by myself and I had to suck your energy to heal myself, leaving you in an even worse condition than before. How did you get so many cuts after I had healed you earlier?"

"They came and got me after you were taken. Muggle method of torture. At least there were no more Cruiciatus curse, I don't think I could have stand another bout of it."

"I would heal you now if I could, but I still feel very weak. I don't know what potions he gave me."

"What colour and smell is that potion?"

"Green and bitter. And a taste of lemon."

eyes widen

"Oh no! I brewed that potions. It was the potions for bonding!"

another pair of eyes widen

"And we had … do you mean to say that we are bonded now?"

"Yes, Harry, we are very much bonded now after the act."

"I don't mind, I like you, you always come to my rescue even if you were a snarky bastard for picking on me."

"You won't be happy to know that the potions also makes the drinker pregnant after the act."

"But I'm only seventeen!"

"The potions is irreversible."

"You two have some explaining to do, but for now, let's get out of here."

The End


End file.
